Symphony of Life
by jyasumin-sama
Summary: Duniamu terpusat padanya. Dalam diam kau memandanginya, dalam diam kau menyukainya. Dalam diam kau turut mencintainya. Tapi apakah ia berpikir sama denganmu? AU, IchiHitsu, chara-death.


Warning(s): AU, boys love (BL), IchiHitsu, chara death, poor attempt at angst, OOC, gonta-ganti POV, abal, don't like don't read.

Pojok author:

Yay~ pojok author di atas! *digampar* Ah, writer's block… *pundung di pojokan* dalam rangka stress-nya diri saya gara-gara UKK, di-publish-lah fic abal ini. Mohon review-nya ^^;

**X.X.x.X.X****—X.X.x.X.X—X.X.x.X.X—X.X.x.X.X**

**Symphony of Life**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Symphony of Life © jyasumin-sama**

**X.X.x.X.X****—X.X.x.X.X**

Kau menatap sosok itu. Anak lelaki berambut putih, mata tealnya menatap bosan ke luar jendela. Pelajaran sang sensei tak kau hiraukan. Semua perhatianmu tertuju padanya.

Meskipun ia lelaki, tampaknya julukan cantik tak terlepas darinya. Dingin, misterius, memikat.

Ia tak pernah menghiraukanmu, Kurosaki Ichigo. Namun kau tetap perhatian padanya.

Ia, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Murid pindahan jenius dari luar kota. Wajahnya selalu datar tanpa ekspresi.

Kau mengaguminya, bukan?

Begitu sepotong kapur menyentak kepalamu, perhatianmu buyar. Ia menengok padamu dan tersenyum, seolah menertawakanmu yang menjadi sasaran lemparan kapur gurumu.

Duniamu terpusat padanya. Dalam diam kau memandanginya, dalam diam kau menyukainya,

Dalam diam kau turut mencintainya.

**X.X.x.X.X**

Kau layangkan pandanganmu pada lelaki berambut oranye itu, menertawai dalam hati tingkahnya yang menurutmu konyol.

Kau berbalik. Rasa sakit menyerang dadamu. Kau mencengkram dadamu untuk mengurangi rasa sakit itu, namun gagal.

"Hitsugaya, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang guru khawatir. Kau menggeleng, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dirimu baik-baik saja.

Nafasmu memburu. Darahmu berpacu cepat. Kau menghirup udara perlahan, berusaha mengatur detak jantungmu. Perlahan rasa sakit itu hilang, dan kau kembali menatap keluar seolah tak terjadi apapun, menghiraukan tatapan khawatir dari beberapa pasang mata milik temanmu—dan terutama lelaki yang sedari tadi memandangimu.

**X.X.x.X.X**

Ekspresimu berubah, setitik bangga tersirat. Barusan objek yang kau perhatikan menatapmu dan tersenyum seolah menertawaimu. Kau merasa bangga karena dapat menarik perhatiannya meskipun dengan kebodohan yang kau lakukan.

Namun kebanggaanmu itu lenyap saat ia berbalik dan mencengkram dadanya, seolah menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Kekhawatiran hadir di hatimu, terpancar jelas pada sinar wajahmu.

Ingin rasanya kau bergerak, bertanya akan keadaannya, menepuk punggungnya, meringankan rasa sakitnya. Setidaknya hadir bersamanya.

Namun kau terlalu malu untuk meminta. Terlalu takut jika dirimu akan ditolak, dan akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping.

Namun, benarkah itu akan terjadi padamu, Kurosaki Ichigo?

**X.X.x.X.X**

Bel berdentang nyaring. Gurumu keluar dari kelasmu dan kau menghela nafas. Seorang gadis berambut coklat masuk ke kelasmu, menyodorkan sekotak bento padamu. Kau menerimanya dengan tampang datar. Gadis itu menarikmu keluar kelas dengan wajah riang.

Kau terseret di belakangnya, seolah tak bisa menolak. Meninggalkan ia yang masih terpaku di tempat duduknya. Ia yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

**X.X.x.X.X**

Kau diam di tempatmu, melihat ia yang melangkah malas dengan seorang gadis yang menggandengnya.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam membuyarkan lamunanmu. Ia menpuk pundakmu, seolah mengerti arti tatapanmu.

"Ayo, Ichigo."

Kau hanya mengangguk dan memejamkan matamu. Dan begitu kau membuka kedua matamu lagi, kau berusaha melupakan lelaki berambut putih itu. Harapanmu untuk memilikinya seolah pupus ditiap derap langkahmu.

**X.X.x.X.X**

Beberapa hari kemudian, jam istirahat siang.

Kau duduk diam di bawah pohon sakura itu. Sendirian, tak ada seorangpun yang menghampirimu. Tempatmu duduk adalah sebuah taman di SMA Karakura, tempat yang jarang didatangi karena letaknya jauh dari gedung utama sekolah.

Angin semilir menggoyangkan rambut putihmu. Tapi keadaan hening itu terusik ketika langkah seseorang memasuki area itu.

Mata teal-mu membuka sedikit, visualmu memperlihatkan seorang siswa berambut oranye yang berjalan menghampirimu.

Ia duduk di sebelahmu. "Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Kau mengangguk tanpa merasa terganggu. Baru kali ini ada yang sengaja datang padamu dan duduk bersamamu kecuali kakak perempuanmu, Hinamori Momo.

Angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi dan aura nyaman pria yang duduk disampingmu membatmu mengantuk. Kau merasa seolah terlindungi. Sudah lama kau tak merasa senyaman ini, bukan?

Kau menyerah, mata es-mu terlalu berat untuk tetap terbuka. Akhirnya kau tidur bersandarkan bahu pria bermata coklat di sampingmu.

**X.X.x.X.X**

Kau merasa beban di bahu dan lengan atasmu bertambah. Kau menoleh dan mendapati pria berambut putih yang kau sukai bersandar padamu, tertidur lelap.

Lenganmu memeluk pinggangnya, menariknya lebih dekat tanpa membangunkannya.

Mungkin kau takkan keberatan jika harus membolos jam pelajaran akhir kali itu, demi menemani orang di sampingmu.

**X.X.x.X.X**

Keesokan harinya, jam pulang.

Kau menyelesaikan tugas piket kelasmu dengan cepat dan beranjak pulang.

Kau melewati kelas yang seharusnya kosong. Namun kau lihat seorang gadis berambut oranye panjang menyerahkan bungkusan kecil pada pria berambut sama yang kau kenal baik.

Pria yang kau tertawai saat ia menjadi bidikan kapur seorang guru karena memerhatikan dirimu.

Pria yang menemani dirimu saat kau tertidur lelap di taman sekolah.

Pria yang kau cintai.

Kau lihat pipinya memerah saat menghadapi gadis itu. Ia berbalik dan melihatmu yang berada di pintu.

Hatimu sakit. Kau mencengkram dadamu yang perih, sementara ia—Kurosaki Ichigo, memanggilmu dan mengejarmu. Putus asa.

Terlambat. Kau berlari jauh tanpa menoleh ke belakang, meninggalkannya.

**X.X.x.X.X**

Gadis bernama Inoue itu menyerahkan sekotak coklat padamu. Kau tak menyadari wajahmu terhias semburat merah. Baru saja ia mengatakan suka padamu.

Kau merasa aneh, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Kau masih berharap pada seorang Hitsugaya Toshiro. Ia seorang. Bukan Kuchiki Rukia, sahabatmu sejak kecil. Meskipun harapanmu sempat putus saat kau melihatnya digandeng Hinamori Momo, seorang siswi seangkatan yang berbeda kelas denganmu. Harapanmu tumbuh saat kau melihatnya tidur lelap disampingmu, bukan?

Kau berbalik menghadap pintu, merasakan aura orang lain. Ya, ada orang lain tertangkap matamu.

Dia, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Tempatmu menaruh harapan.

Kau menghiraukan sodoran kotak coklat gadis berdada besar di depanmu. Kau melihatnya berlari, dan kau mengejarnya. Panggilanmu putus asa, namun ia sudah terlampau jauh, meninggalkanmu.

Ia sudah jauh pergi tanpa menengok padamu. Langkahmu semakin pelan dan akhirnya kau jatuh berlutut. Menyadari dirimu yang terlalu lambat dalam berbuat sesuatu.

**X.X.x.X.X**

Kau menunduk, memandang sayu tanganmu yang kau letakkan di pangkuanmu. Dokter telah memvonis bahwa dirimu tak sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi. Jantungmu sudah terlalu lemah. Kau bahkan tak dapat menginjak umur 20 tahun.

Hatimu miris.

Dalam hati kau menolak untuk mati, apalagi secepat prediksi doktermu.

Perlahan mata teal-mu basah, dan setetes air mata mengalir dipipimu seiring dengan hujan yang kian deras.

**X.X.x.X.X**

Seminggu itu, hujan turun deras.

Kau melirik bangku pria itu. Kosong, tanpa ada yang mengisinya.

Selinting memori tentang kejadian seminggu lalu terputar di kepalanya. Ia memijat kepalanya, mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang lamban.

Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.

"Hei, Ichigo," Rukia memulai percakapan. "Kau tahu dimana Hitsugaya-kun?"

Kau menggeleng pelan.

"Tatap aku, Ichigo."

Kau mendongakkan kepalamu, beradu pandang dengan Rukia yang melemparkan tatapan tajam padamu.

"Kau mencintainya, ya kan?"

Kau menghindari tatapan mata violet itu.

"Kau—tak mencarinya?"

Kau menggeleng pelan. "Aku terlambat. Dia sudah membenciku."

Gadis itu menampar keras pria di depannya, membuat mereka berdua menerima tatapan dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"KAU BODOH! DIA MENUNGGUMU, IDIOT!"

Rambut oranye menutupi wajahmu. Menutupi mata coklatmu.

**X.X.x.X.X**

Kau duduk diam di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Hening menyelimutimu.

Selang-selang infus menyambung pada tubuh kecilmu. Kabel-kabel pendeteksi kehidupanmu tersambung pada tubuh mungilmu.

Detektor jantung itu berbunyi seiring dengan detak jantungmu. Pompa kehidupanmu yang kini kian melemah.

Hinamori duduk di samping tempat tidurmu. Terdiam dengan mata merah dan sembab. Ia meraih ponselnya dan berjalan keluar kamarmu. Meninggalkan dirimu sendiri dan pikiranmu.

Kau—Hitsugaya Toshiro—hanya salah satu dari puluhan ribu anak yatim piatu di dunia ini. Hanya ada Hinamori Momo, kakak angkatmu.

Ayahmu, Hitsugaya Juushiro dan ibumu, Hitsugaya Retsu telah meninggal saat kau kecil. Terbunuh di sebuah kecelakaan beruntun, meninggalkanmu yang baru berumur tiga tahun.

Dan kau menanti di sini, melangkah dan melangkah, semakin dekat menuju alam kematian.

Kau merindukan _dia_, bukan?

**X.X.x.X.X**

Kau termenung. Menatap layar ponselmu.

'_Kamar __410, RSU Karakura. Momo memberitahukan ini padaku. Cepat datang atau kau akan menyesal._

_Rukia.'_

Belakangan ini kau baru tahu, bahwa gadis yang menggandeng pria berambut putih yang kau cintai adalah kakaknya, bukan kekasihnya.

Akhirnya kau meraih jaketmu, berlari keluar rumah. Menerobos hujan di langit malam.

**X.X.x.X.X**

Kau menatap sendu jendela yang menampakkan kegelapan, pipimu basah. Kau menangis.

Hujan turut mewarnai langit malam. Kau hanya duduk dan bersandar pada papan ranjangmu, seraya memandang rintik hujan yang tak lelah menghujam bumi. Mengiringi tangismu, kesedihanmu.

Rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang dadamu. Hinamori masuk ke ruanganmu dalam keadaan panik. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol darurat pasien untuk memanggil dokter.

**X.X.x.X.X**

Kau berlari, terus berlari. Mengejar mimpimu yang nyaris hilang.

**X.X.x.X.X**

Kau mencengkram baju pasien yang kau kenakan. Sakit terus menyerang tubuhmu, mematikan seluruh syaraf-syarafmu.

**X.X.x.X.X**

Kau melangkah menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru, tak memedulikan orang lain yang tertabrak olehmu. Di pikiranmu hanya satu. Hitsugaya Toshiro.

**X.X.x.X.X**

Seluruh tubuhmu serasa ditusuki ribuan jarum. Bagimu, dokter seolah jadi bayang-bayang blur.

**X.X.x.X.X**

Kau menemukannya. Ruangan 410.

Kau lihat ruangan itu sudah dipenuhi dokter. Kau juga melihat Hinamori—ya, orang yang telah kau sangka buruk—menangis sesenggukan di kursi di depan ruangan yang kau tuju.

Kau mencoba masuk. Kau memanggilnya keras. Kau menerobos perawat yang mencoba menghalangimu.

**X.X.x.X.X**

"Toshiro!"

Suara pria itu, suara yang benar-benar ingin kau dengar, memanggilmu disaat-saat akhirmu. Dalam hatimu kau bersyukur karena permintaan terakhirmu dikabulkan.

Kau melihat rambut oranye miliknya, menyembul diantara blur putih.

"Toshiro! Buka matamu!"

Kau merasakan kehangatan menyentuh jemarimu yang pucat. Pipimu tak luput dari sentuhan hangat itu. Dan kau memejamkan matamu. Tersenyum layaknya malaikat.

**X.X.x.X.X**

Kau meraih tangannya, menyentuh pipinya. Berusaha untuk tetap membuat sang malaikat membuka matanya.

Dokter telah mundur, mengangkat tangan pasrah. Sudah tak ada harapan untuknya.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajahnya.

Kau kecup dahi sang malaikat dan berbisik pelan.

"_Aishiteru, Toshiro._"

**X.X.x.X.X**

Kegelapan meraihmu. Kau sudah tak sanggup lagi bertahan.

Sebuah sentuhan hangat di dahimu membuat setitik air matamu turun. Ka menguatkan genggamanmu pada tangannya sekuat yang kau bisa. Berusaha menahan malaikat kematian untuk mencabut nyawamu walau hanya sedetik.

" _Aishiteru yo, Ichigo__... Ja na."_

Dan nafas yang sedari tadi kau tahan terhembus pelan. Menutup buku eksistensimu di dunia ini.

**X.X.x.X.X**

Bisikannya hanyalah sebuah bisikan pelan. Namun kau mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Kau eratkan genggamanmu pada jemari kecil nan pucat itu. Jari-jarinya sudah tak gemetar, justru semakin dingin dan lunglai tanpa tenaga.

Ia telah pergi.

Kakimu melemas, membawa tubuhmu yang turut berat akan emosi. Menghantam lantai rumah sakit yang dingin di depan sang malaikat yang telah tidur untuk selamanya, dengan senyum dan bekas air mata di wajahnya yang tenang.

"_Ja na."_

**X.X.x.X.X**

Kau memandangi orang-orang yang mengerumuni tubuhmu. Teman-teman sekelasnya, beberapa kolega orang tuanya, kakak angkatnya, dan dia.

Dia, yang kau cintai. Mematung dengan pandangan kosong.

Langit berubah mendung. Perlahan rintik hujan turun. Para pelayatmu segera meninggalkan makammu. Kecuali dia. Rambut serta pakaiannya basah, tetapi tak sedikitpun ia peduli.

Kau menyentuh bahunya, dengan harapan dapat sedikit berbincang. Yak, dia menoleh. Dia merasakan kehadiranmu.

Kau tersenyum. "Kutunggu kau di bawah pohon itu, Ichigo."

Kau melihatnya mengangguk. "Pasti."

Perlahan kau menghilang, membaur dengan udara dan tetesan hujan.

**X.X.x.X.X**

Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, dan lainnya mengajakmu bicara. Mengajakmu untuk terbuka dan tidak memendam perih dihatimu. Namun kau tak mengindahkan mereka. Tetap diam.

Langit mendung, hujan kembali turun. Disaat yang lain pergi, kau tetap diam dengan masing-masing tangan di kantung celanamu, membiarkan rambutmu basah oleh air, hanya memandang kosong nisan milik kekasihmu.

'_Rest in Peace__,_

_Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_The angel of snow__, the epitome of beauty, the mystery of ice, the genius in young age._

_20 Desember 1994 – 20 Juni 2010'_

Sesuatu yang lain menyentuh bahumu. Kau melihat sosoknya, memakai kimono putihnya yang terakhir, tersenyum.

"Kutunggu kau di bawah pohon itu, Ichigo."

Kau mengangguk. "Pasti."

Kau melihatnya semakin pudar, dan akhirnya menghilang. Meninggalkanmu sendirian.

**X.X.x.X.X****—X.X.x.X.X**

SMA Karakura.

Sebuah sekolah unggulan yang berada di tengah-tengah kota Karakura, dengan fasilitas yang lengkap dan lingkungan yang hijau nan asri.

Ada sebuah taman yang dulunya jarang dimasuki siswa dan siswi di sekolah ini. Letaknya jauh dari gedung utama sekolah. Sekarang taman itu lumayan ramai karena nyaman dan lumayan luas untuk dijadikan tempat makan siang bersama teman atau pacar.

Taman ini dibumbui sedikit kisah romantis, mungkin sekarang akan terdengar _corny. _Berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu, tertulis kisah tentang dua anak manusia yang cintanya terpisahkan oleh maut. Salah satu dari mereka meninggal karena sakit, yang satu lagi menyusul karena kecelakaan tabrak lari.

Keduanya menutup buku eksistensi mereka di usia muda.

Konon, jika kau dan pasanganmu melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih dan lelaki berambut oranye sedang tidur berdampingan di bawah pohon sakura di taman ini, ucapkanlah _oyasuminasai. _Kau dan pasanganmu akan langgeng tanpa ada masalah yang berarti.

Cerita ini bukanlah gosip belaka. Sudah banyak yang membuktikannya.

Tapi, bagi mereka yang mengetahui cerita ini secara pasti, mereka yakin…

…dua anak itu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo dan Hitsugaya Toshiro.

**X.X.x.X.X****—X.X.x.X.X—X.X.x.X.X—X.X.x.X.X**

_~Jyasumin-sama _| Juni '10~


End file.
